the other uchiha brother
by fullmetal jounin
Summary: I have been hiding.At least i was until my brother itachi found Me and killed my unlcle.he lets me live but what do i do?I have no home or family,just my brother in konoha.


**HEY! This is my first fanfic I based it on naruto because I love naruto. Well anyway plz review and be kind plz. Remember this is my first one.**

I was only 15 when he found me and my uncle. It was horrifying. I knew he would come for me and our uncle. Uncle trained me hard when we heard what had happened to our clan. He taught me powerful jutsu's and enhanced my sharingan. I was still not ready to fight him once he came.

Uncle and I were on our way back from training in the woods. It was getting dark so we decided to start heading back from training. Our cottage was just on the outskirts of Konoha. My parents had sent me there when I was young; they wanted me to become strong like my uncle. He had just finished teaching me a powerful new move called chidori blade. I've been learning it for a week. I had almost mastered it. Uncle had taught me not to rely on my sharingan to learn new moves; he says it makes you stronger. He also taught me how to access my black chakra. He said only to use it for emergencies, but I don't like to listen to that rule.

"Um uncle, I was wondering, what made you move all the way out here? You had left Konoha to be all alone out here."

"There wasn't enough time in Konoha to train. You are always being sent out on a mission. Guard this and investigate that, it gets annoying after a wile. I just wanted to train and become stronger. Out here, this place is one big training ground. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I kind of want to go back to Konoha and become a real shinobi. I want to be on a 3 person squad and get into some action, defend my home."

"Well… you are 15 now, and I'm sure that you want to be with your brother. I'll think about it, ok."

"Alright, so what's for dinner?"

"I'm going to cook that boar we killed earlier today during training."

I was getting ready to go to sleep when I heard a loud yell coming from my uncles room. I immediately stopped what I was doing and activated my sharingan. If he was yelling, something bad must have happened. The first thing that had come into my mind was Itachi. He had finally found us. I opened uncles door slowly to see a figure in a long cloak standing in front of a bloody dead uncle. My arm started to illuminate with lightning as I started my chidori blade. The figure had turned around to reveal Itachi. I flinched when I saw him so I missed his heart. My blade was sticking right threw his stomach. As I stabbed him blood spattered on me. I looked up at him. He looked surprised, like he wasn't expecting me to hurt him.

"Why, why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you? We are family!"

Tears were running down my face_ 'What am I gonna do know? He can use some random jutsu and kill me easily.' _He had spit a little blood on my face as he started to talk.

"I have lost all hope in our clan."

"Then you don't deserve the damn sharingan!"

He started backing up off of the blade. He used some black fire jutsu to open a hole in the wall.

"If I get any more wounded it will be hard to travel back to my organization. Devon, I will let you live but I promise you that I will come back and kill you."

He then ran off so I ended the blade and wiped my tears. What was I going to do know? First I need to find my uncles will, wait my uncle. I bent down to him and checked his wound. He had been stabbed in the heart.

"Devon…"

"Uncle, you're alive? You're alive! But he got you through the heart…"

"Devon…I love you…I love you so much… as if you were my own son. That's why I'm giving you everything. I want you to go… to Konoha. Find your brother… and revive the uchiha name."

At that he died. I started crying so much my clothes started to get damp. I then, swore to kill Itachi. No matter what it takes? But then I remembered what uncle always said. He used to say that revenge was not the answer. It will make u do anything. It could even make you turn on your own friends. So I decided to swear that I will be strong enough to kill Itachi once he came for me.

"One more thing and I can leave."

I went to my room and grabbed a bouquet of flowers that I picked this morning. I walked over to my uncle's grave under the tree by the house. He chose that spot him self. As I placed the flowers down by his tomb stone I spoke to his grave.

"Uncle… you taught me powerful Justus, so powerful that I was able to fend off Itachi. You raised me for ten years. You made me a man. You were a father in my eyes. I thank you so much. I miss you; I promise I will visit you again, soon. I must be going. It's perfect time for me to head over to Konoha. I love you, good bye."

So then I started my trek towards Konoha, thinking what its going to be like living there and meeting my brother.


End file.
